Our Udall Center proposal continues to have a Molecular Core intended to provide scientific support to the re- search teams. The Molecular Core will provide four services to the program team. The first is to provide gene expression analysis using a combination of fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS) and quantitative real time PCR (qPCR). Projects 1, 2, 3, and 5 make use of this approach. The second service is to provide consultation and assistance for genotyping. The projects 1, 2, 3 and 4 makes extensive use of transgenic animals that require accurate and timely genotyping. The third service is to provide assistance in the design and construction of viral vectors for gene knockdown. Both projects 2 and 3 make extensive use of this technology. The third service is to provide assistance in the design and construction of viral vectors for gene delivery. Projects 1, 2, 3 and 5 make use of this service for delivery of various expression constructs related to optogenetics, pharmacogenomics and redox reporting. Dr. C. Savio Chan, will serve as the Core Director and oversee the operation of the core. Dr. Chan has extensive experience with gene expression studies, including: single-cell, FACS-based cell-population, and tissue-level analyses. All necessary methods in the Molecular Core facility have been established previously. The Molecular Core will be administered by Dr. Chan with the assistance of Dr. Jyothisri Kondapalli. Together, they will be responsible for the day-to-day operation of the core, supervision of technical staff, purchasing supplies, etc.